Origins: The Story of Clan Saotome
by capt. n
Summary: Ranma learns the story of of his fathers side of is family. I have finnaly finished the rewrite of this chapter. I hope I got it right this time.
1. Chapter 1

A Nautilus Production

By Capt. Nemo

Okay folks, here the rewrite. Spelling has been checked, and grammar has been checked.

Hey every one. I know I promised a Full Metal Panic/NGE crossover, but I couldn't get it to work, so I have scraped Full Metal Eva. I might restart it later.

As for this fanfic, I am taking inspiration from Porthos122's 'Origins: An abridged history of Clan Itsunagi', the only difference that I am doing this through the Saotome Clan.

And know as I always say:

On with the story

Insert standard disclaimer here (I only own the oc's)

Origins: The History of Clan Saotome

Chapter 1: A visitor

An old man was walking down the streets of Nerima. He was wearing a dark mens kimono. Walking with the help of an ornately decorated cane in his right hand and he had a package griped in his left hand. With white hair he looked like another old man, but instead of a beard on his face, there where burn marks, given to him by the flames that had engulfed tokyo near the end of World War II. He walked slowly but had a look of purpose about him, stoping but once to find some cover from a passing shower and set out once again after it had stopped.

If people had stopped to look at him they would have seen him walk with a slight limp in his right leg due to an American pineapple grenade during the battle of Guadalcanal. Having been drafted when he was 16, he was one of many _issen goren (1)_. His training had been held near Tokyo. The training had lasted about three months and had consisted of marksmanship, marching, first aid and land navigation. After graduating from basic training, he was shipped out to Guadalcanal.

He remembered the carnage of the battle field out side Henderson field and how the U.S. Marines, out gunned, out manned and out supplied had held out against waves of Japanese soldiers trying to retake the airfield. He had gained a respect for the Marines that day. How they had fought with a tenacity that he had not been seen before. He remembered how even when they where falling back they where still fighting, the closer they came to the air field, the harder they had fought. It dawned on him two weeks later while recovering from wounds on his right leg on a hospital ship the reason they had been fighting so hard, it was because they had there backs to the sea and because of that, they had nowhere to go.

Coming upon a bridge and as he was crossing it he spotted the sun set. 'It still a bit redder then it was before That Day.' That Day was August 6. 1945. His unit had been inrout to Hiroshima when the bomb had gone off. The devastation he had seen astonded and sickened him to this day.

As he stood on the bridge he saw a Japanese girl with strangely red hair wearing a red Chinese silk shirt and a pair of black pants lying on the bank. He had only seen hair close to that color on the women his son had married. They had truly loved each other, and he was worrying about her. She had recently been by to tell his grandson the story of her clan. The girl was just sitting there looking at the canal thinking about something. She had the look of someone who was trying to make a decision that weighed heavily on her. He continued on, leaving the young lady to her thoughts.

When he finally came to his destination, he slowed down a little more. Haveing not seen his son or grandson in ten years; he was looking forward to this moment. He hoped that his son had not taken up his uncle's screwed up sense of honor. He walked up to the gate of the Tendo dojo and knocked. A young woman answered the door.

"Good evening ma'am. I was told that my son and grandson lived here. Their names are Genma and Ranma Saotome." He asked

"Yes sir they do live here. Though Ranma is out right now, but Mr. Saotome is home. Would you like to come in, you can join us for dinner if you want." The young women answered.

"I think I will."

(1): Issen Goren. The amount that it cost to send out a draft notice in Japan before and during World War II, about a penny and a half.

For those three that did review:

Griffenvamp

Darklion

Clancrusher

Thanks. I am always looking for room to improve, it's why I write.

I would also like to thank my prereaders. I have made a lot of changes, correcting grammer, spelling, and punctuation at their suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

A Nautilus Production

By Capt. Nemo

Okay folks, I have been in contact with Porthos112, and have found out that he likes the idea. We still have some things to work out, but we are working on it. In the time line with his work, this will be about a week after his last chapter takes place. In this story, as you have already guessed, it will his grandfather telling the story.

On other things, I already have chapters 1-12 planned out. A lot of this will take place in the past with jumps to the future about every other chapter. As you know I was having trouble finding a name for Ranma's grandfather, nobody liked Ranma being named after his grandfather.

I would also like to say something about my grammer and spelling. I was not the best student in english class, the only real thing got me through the course was my fanfiction. Writing has helped me improve beyond measure, infact you can see the progression of my improvment with the stories that I write. If you read my first fanfics, you will find them full of bad grammer and punctuations. You simply can not read them. To any one out there who says that they can not write, I tell you that you can. If you can let your imagination go free, you have taken the first steps in writing a story, any story.

I would also like anounce the upcoming release of a new fanfic. This one is about the Ranma characters writing their own fanfiction. So be on the look out for 'FanFiction 1/2'

Now it's time for those famouse word

On with the story

Origins

Chapter 2: Thought, Questions, and Telling a Story

'I can't believe that she hit me that hard.' Ranma thought to herself. She had been out for a run when Shampoo had come out of nowhere on her bike of doom and had smashed right into him, causing him to go into a daze. About then Kodachi had hit them with paralyzing powder. She had them started to drag him off when a sun shower hit, causing him change. Kodachi didn't notice the change until they where approching the Kuno manor. When she did notice, she started to beat her with gym clubs. By this time the powder had begun to wear off. After a sever beating, Ranma had been able to start to fight back. When she finnaly had been able to get away, she went to check on Shampoo. Finding that the Amazon was gone, she decided to head home. On the way home she decided to stop at the canal and do some thinking.

"Well, I better head on home. Kasumi should have dinner ready soon." She said to herself. Walking up the slope of the canal, she saw a couple of kids playing around on the bridge, they looked to be playing a game tag. she had never really had a chance to play with kids her age when she was young. The panda had dragged her from town to town, from dojo to dojo, never staying in one place for long. Yes, she was one of the greatest martial artist the ever lived, yes she had done what people had said was impossible. She had even done and seen things that people could never dream of. The question that she kept asking herself was was it all worth it.

"Is the life I have what I want it to be? Am I happy with who I am? Can I go on like I have in the past? What can I do about the engagments? Why can't I answer them." She said to noone.

As she got closer to the tenfo training hall she could smell Kasumi's cooking. "I know who I want to marry, but I can't ever tell her. So many things keep getting in the way, and when I finnaly get up the courage to tell her, one of the others shows up." She said to her self as she walked in to the house, changing into her house slippers that where a bit too big for her.

"Boy, where have you been?" her father asked her as she walked into the family room

"Now calm down son. I am sure she has an explanation for where she has been. I fact I think I saw her sitting beside a bridge that I crossed. Though I did not know at that time that she was my grandson, or currently granddaughter." the older man said with a laugh. Ranma had not noticed him when she came into the room untill he had spoken.

"Pardon me sir, but do I know you?" Ranma asked. She was a little put off by the burn scars on his face. Having seen worse in her life, she wasn't too appaled.

"I don't think that you do. My name is Shinji Saotome, I'm your grandfather." The man said witha slight smile. " I haven't seen you since you where about two, Unfortunantly, I had to go away on business, so I didn't get a chance to see you again. By the time I got back, you and your father, my son, had left on your infamous training trip."

"So your my grandfather?" Ranma asked standing in the middle of the room, with a confused look on her face.

"Yes I am. Now sit down, I have a story to tell, and unlike some stories, this will take many days to tell. The story that I am about to tell is that of our clan. This story is about how we became what we are and who we are." He said in a serious tone of voice. "I will tell you this now, after you hear this story you will have a choice, you can accept the challenge that will be handed down to you, or you can refuse. Before you accept this challenge, you must here the story first. Are you ready?"

"Is it okay if I get some hot water first?"

"Yes you may. I was wondering what you looked like as a boy, now go and change quickly. It must be interesting living with an actual curse." He said with a slight, soft smile on his lips. The kind of smile that only a granpparent can give to their grandchild.

"How did you know about my curse?"

"Your mother told me. Now hurry up."

A few minutes later Ranma emerged out of the kitchen as a guy. He then sat down at the table with everyone else.

"Okay, Now first let us eat before we begin the story." Shinji said, and everyone agreed.

After supper had been finish and cleaned up, everyone gathered around the table again, even Happosi had shown up to listen.

"Now to begin. This story begins in fudeal Japan. Back then the Saotome's held title to a little bit of land outside of what is now Hiroshima. It was enough to support the family and those that lived there, and not much else. The family was of low nobility and the other nobels saw them as weak and ignorient farmers. In court when we would offer good advice, the others would just laugh at them calling them stupid, only to present it the next week and be hailed as great wise men. They wanted to get rid of the Saotome clan, they us as holding them back from what thye thought that they where destined for. One of them was accually related to the empirore, and had been seeking the throne for quite some time. He then decided on a course of action that would change the fate of them all."

Fudeal Japan, Hiroshima

"As you all know, the empiorer is my cousin, and the he also has no hiers. Gentlemen if you follow me, I promise you the land, wealth, and power that we all deserve." man at the head of the table said.

"We are all with you, as we have always been." One of the others, speaking for them all.

"Good, here is the plan." The man at the head of the table laid out a plan. A plan that they saw would not fail. Their was only one question

"Who do we blame the assination of the empiorer on?" One of the nobels asked.

"Thats easy, who else but the ones that have been holding us back from what we deserve, the Saotome clan."

To Be Continued.

A.N.

I would like to say something about my grammer and spelling. I was not the best student in english class, the only real thing got me through the course was my fanfiction. Writing has helped me improve beyond measure, infact you can see the progression of my improvment with the stories that I write. If you read my first fanfics, you will find them full of bad grammer and punctuations. You simply can not read them. To any one out there who says that they can not write, I tell you that you can. If you can let your imagination go free, you have taken the first steps in writing a story, any story.

Thanks for reading every one. See you next time.


End file.
